Spaceman Raiden
Restraints Lightning |series = Kamen Rider Zero-One |type = Villain (Currently, unknowingly as a spy) Ally (Formerly) |affiliation = Hiden Intelligence (Formerly) MetsubouJinrai.net (Currently) |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode = We are the Astronaut Brothers! |lastepisode = We are the Astronaut Brothers! |numberofepisodes = 1 (Zero-One) |cast = Daichi Yamaguchi |image2 = }} was an Astronaut-Type HumaGear who is in charge of Zea. He has a brother named Spaceman Subaru who is also an Astronaut-Type Humagear. He was revealed to have been a sleeper agent working for MetsubouJinrai.net and transformed into . History Daybreak Incident Spaceman Raiden was one of the hacked HumaGear during the Daybreak Incident, but Horobi installed a program to make Raiden's persona as a member of MetsubouJinrai.net to be erased and would be conscious in the given time to give information to Horobi and Jin during the scheduled need. True Persona Revelation On a certain day, Raiden had enough with Aruto's habit to summon RiseHopper without any second thought when he and his brother was just finished on putting it back to the Zea satellite. He went to meet Aruto and told him to quit from being a CEO as a fit of his anger. Aruto asked for forgiveness as he never had any idea about it then Raiden dragged him to Hiden's spaceship base. Isamu and Yua came to the site as well when Aruto came with the reason that they suspected a spy within Hiden's company. When Raiden introduced himself, Isamu immediately suspected Raiden as his name is a part of MetsubouJinrai.net during AIMS' meeting as they concluded that the name of the terrorist group was parts of the head's name. Raiden harshly complained that he never with the terrorist until Jin arrived and made a mess. During the hacking, Raiden covered his brother and was shown to have the resistance against the hacking. When Jin got easily defeated and ran away from Zero-One Shinning Hopper, Isamu still suspected him. As a proof that Raiden was innocent, Raiden volunteered himself on looking for MetsubouJinrai's whereabouts. Raiden suspected that the terrorists would have made the lair within the Daybreak's site, proven to be true when they went there later with the investigation help from Subaru. Unfortunately, Aruto, Isamu, and Raiden were unaware that it was a trap as Jin welcomed them. Jin explained that Raiden is a part of MetsuboJinrai.net group, but his program as a member was left dormant so not even Raiden can notice it. Raiden unwilling to accept the truth, but Jin immediately hacked Raiden and erased all traces of his program as Hiden's aide with the ForceRiser and gave him the Dodo Zetsumerise Key. Raiden became Kamen Rider Ikazuchi as the result. Raiden made a quick finish against Vulcan Punching Kong and Zero-One Biting Shark. As the result, Isamu and Aruto dropped most (all of the keys for Isamu) of their Progrise Keys. Raiden took all of them and inserted them to his holder, calling for Zea satellite on forcing the Rider Models residing within it to come to the Ark and created a new Progrise Key. Horobi worked with the finishing and completed it as Assault Wolf Progrise Key. Aruto stood back and made a quick job as Zero-One Shining Hopper. But Aruto was unable to finish Raiden due a bug that started to halt his movement, leaving an opening attack for Raiden. Horobi came to the battle field and intended for Jin to use the new Progrise Key. Unfortunately for Jin, Aruto shot him alongside Raiden with the newly-developed Authorise Buster. Isamu took the chance on using the Assault Wolf key to become the new Vulcan: Vulcan Assault Wolf. Raiden picked a fight with the new Vulcan, but he was defeated without being able to deal any damage on Isamu. Personality Raiden is a HumaGear with an aggressive and passionate personality. His programming had been compromised by MetsubouJinrai.net during the Daybreak Town Accident, but continued to function normally as a sleeper agent. When MetsubouJinrai.net was ready to enact their plan to construct the Assault Wolf Progrise Key, Jin reactivated his corrupted programming. Despite initially being able to resist, the use of a ForceRiser bested him. Thus, he became loyal to MetsubouJinrai.net, though his hotblooded nature remained when fighting as Kamen Rider Ikazuchi. Kamen Rider Ikazuchi Kamen Rider Ikazuchi Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 188.5 cm *'Rider Weight': 99.4 kg Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 17.2 t *'Kicking Power': 58.6 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 25.1 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 3.7 seconds Raiden transforms into Kamen Rider Ikazuchi by using the Dodo Zetsumerise Key in the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser. Ikazuchi's punching power and kicking power are nearly equivalent to Zero One in Rising Hopper, but his jump height and running speed are significantly lower. Despite being able to sustain a fight with Zero-One in Rising Hopper due to the strain it places on Aruto's body, he was quickly overwhelmed by Vulcan in Assault Wolf. Due to Raiden's position as supervisor of Zea, Ikazuchi has the unique ability to control communications devices, including Zea itself. It was because of this ability that he was used by MetsubouJinrai.net to reactivate the Ark and create the Assault Wolf Progrise Key. Ikazuchi's eight Progrise Holders are modified to allow him to extract the inserted Progrise Keys' Rider Models from Zea through an imitation of the authorization process and direct them into the Ark. In battle, Ikazuchi is armed with the Dodo Magia's Valk Sabers and can produce lightning from his hands to electrocute his enemies. Dodo Magia consists of the following parts: * : Ikazuchi's helmet. ** : Ikazuchi's facial armor. It is equipped with visual devices, hearing devices, and advanced communication devices that enhance communication management capabilities. ** : The Dodo Goggles' lightning emission device. It is able to make connections to external equipment by emitting lightning which can also be diverted for attacks. ** : The Dodo Goggles' communication control device. It is able to hack and freely operate large-scale communication facilities such as artificial satellites. ** : Ikazuchi's visual equipment. It has excellent resistance to electromagnetic waves, ensuring a clear view at all times. In addition, it has high resistance against burning caused by strong light. ** : The beak-like protrusions on the forehead and chin of the helmet. In addition to improving the force of strikes with the head, it also protects the Dodo Signal. ** : Ikazuchi's hearing device. Hearing information is communicated to the wearer through the Restraint Cables. * : Ikazuchi's base suit. It protects the user from corrosive liquids with a special fabric called that has extremely low breathability and permeability. It also keeps the internal pressure higher than the external pressure by being airtight. In addition, its materials have high insulation and it has the role of preventing malfunction of internal equipment due to the lightning strikes that Ikazuchi produces. * : Ikazuchi's arms. By receiving the energy generated by the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser, the wearer's strength is increased by approximately 4.8 times. * : The Lazarotech Suit's gloves. They increase grip strength and tactile sensitivity by a factor of approximately 3 by receiving the energy generated by the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser. In addition, the fingertips are protected by sharp armor and function as a lightning discharge device supplied by the Arm Stranger . * : Ikazuchi's legs. By receiving the energy generated by the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser, the wearer's leg strength is increased by approximately 6.4 times. * : Ikazuchi's segmented body armor. The of the overloaded Zetsumerise Key is forcibly attached to it. By protecting the parts of the body that are subject to impact with thick armor and cutting unnecessary armor, the total protection capacity is maximized while at the same weight. The Chain Blocker's arrangement allows it to easily move according to the wearer's movements. * : The central segment of chest armor. It is the chain blocker control unit. The status of each part of the chain blocker is monitored periodically to control energy distribution. Also, if the damage accumulated exceeds a certain limit, the transformation will be canceled to protect the user. * : Ikazuchi's arm armor. The Lost Model of the overloaded Zetsumerise Key is forcibly attached to it. In addition to protecting the arm, it is equipped with a built-in lightning generator named the and has the role of supplying lightning to each part of the body. * : Ikazuchi's leg armor. The Lost Model of the overloaded Zetsumerise Key is forcibly attached to it. It protects the legs and improves running speed and kicking power. In addition, by utilizing the strength of the armor, it enables activities in extreme environments that humans cannot set foot in. * : Cables running through all parts of the body that transmit energy and information from the MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser. In addition, taking advantage of their high toughness and ability to expand and contract freely, they have the role of constraining the utilized Zetsumerise Key's Lost Model and tightly binding it to the wearer. This form has two finishers: * : Using the Valk Sabers, Ikazuchi launches two red energy slashes at the target. * : Ikazuchi unleashes a stream of red lightning from his hands. This form is exclusive to Zero-One Episode 14. Equipment Devices *MetsubouJinrai ForceRiser - Transformation device. *Zetsumerise Keys - Transformation trinkets *Progrise Keys *Progrise Holder - Unlike other Riders, Ikazuchi is equipped with eight Progrise Holders. Weapons *Valk Sabers - Ikazuchi's personal weapons Relationships *Spaceman Subaru: Subaru is Raiden's brother and fellow Astronaut-Type HumaGear. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Spaceman Raiden is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Kimura in Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki. This makes Daichi the first actor in the Kamen Rider Series to performed the roles of two different Riders from different series and eras within the same year. As Kamen Rider Ikazuchi, his suit actor is . Notes *The name means "thunder and lightning". **The first kanji of his name is the fourth character in , foreshadowing his role as their sleeper agent. ***When read as the Kun'yomi-style like Horobi instead of the On'yomi-style , it also becomes the name of his Rider identity *Raiden is an older generation of HumaGear while Subaru is a current model, which technically makes Raiden the older "brother". *Ikazuchi's suit reuses the same parts as Kamen Rider 001, except with the undersuit of Blood Stalk, additional arm fins from Night Rogue, and an original helmet. *Ikazuchi is the first dodo-themed Kamen Rider in the Kamen Rider series. *Ikazuchi is the first ForceRiser user to utilize a Zetsumerise Key instead of a Progrise Key. *Ikazuchi is the first ForceRiser user to utilize its "Utopia" finisher. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zero-One **Episode 14: We are the Astronaut Brothers! Category:Zero-One Riders Category:Zero-One Characters Category:Good turns evil Category:Reiwa Era Riders Category:Deceased Category:MetsubouJinrai.net Category:HumaGears Category:Non human riders Category:Hiden Intelligence